Więc wszyscy się obrócili i jedno wypadło
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Ron i Ginny żegnają Freda.


**Tytuł oryginału: _So They All Rolled Over and One Fell Out_**

**Autor oryginału: solstice_muse**

**Zgoda jest. Link na lj (w profilu)**

* * *

Hormony nie sprzyjały relacji Rona i Ginny, ale w tamtej chwili, wychodząc z ceremonii kończącej pogrzeb Freda, znowu byli małymi Ronem i Ginny.

Hermionę zabolało serce, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Ron wsuwa swoją dużą rękę w o wiele mniejszą dłoń Ginny. Ta uścisnęła ją mocno i razem szli przez pole, od cmentarza do Nory, trzymając się za ręce.

— Zastanawiam się, kiedy ostatni raz tak robili — oznajmił Harry tonem sugerującym, że nie chciał wypowiedzieć tej myśli na głos.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, żeby tak robili — powiedziała Hermiona głosem zmienionym od płaczu.

— Kiedyś widywałam ich tak cały czas w wiosce. — Oboje podskoczyli, kiedy Luna pojawiła się za nimi.

— Och, cześć Luna. — Harry wymusił uśmiech na twarzy, a potem zmarszczył brwi. — W jakiej wiosce?

— Ottery St Catchpole. — Dziewczyna miała marzycielski wyraz twarzy, a ubrana była w karmazynową szatę i na szyi miała naszyjnik zrobiony z wielu kazoo. Hermiona zgadywała, że w ten sposób przekazywała hołd pamięci Freda. — Mama zwykła zabierać mnie do wioski na cotygodniowe zakupy i widywaliśmy wszystkich Weasleyów. Masa rudych dzieci śmiejących się i biegających wokoło. Dwójka małych podążała wszędzie za matką, trzymając się za ręce. To było miłe. Chciałabym mieć brata albo siostrę, z którą mogłabym trzymać się za ręce.

Ron i Ginny podchodzili do nich, rozmawiając ze sobą cicho i okazjonalnie uśmiechając się na to, co powiedziało to drugie. Hermiona miała ochotę przytulić Rona, ale nie chciała, żeby puścił rękę siostry.

— Więc — zaczęła Ginny, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego i Luny — teraz idziemy do domu, usiądziemy w ogrodzie i spijemy się?

Harry chwycił jej twarz w dłonie, pochylając się i całując czubek jej nosa. Hermiona starała się wyłapać spojrzenie Rona, ale spoglądał na swoje stopy. Policzki miał czerwone, a oczy spuchnięte od płaczu i zrozumiała, że Ron nie chce, aby widziała go w tym stanie. Zwróciła swoją uwagę na Lunę i zaśmiała się na słowa Ginny.

— Weasleyowie zawsze uciekając się do picia w ogrodzie, zauważyłaś, Luno?

— To przynosi radość, a Fredowi radość sprawiłaby przyjemność. Chyba też się upiję — odpowiedziała Luna, jakby po prostu rozważała noszenie kapelusza dla odmiany na stopach.

Ron przełknął i oczyścił cicho gardło, zanim spróbował puścić dłoń Ginny. Hermiona zauważyła, że młoda czarownica wzmocniła uścisk i przyciągnęła brata z powrotem do siebie. Palce Rona ponownie owinęły się wokół jej dłoni i patrzył, jak Ginny pogodnie rozmawia z innymi.

George odszedł od matki, kiedy zobaczył ich małą grupę i podbiegł do nich, uśmiechając się desperacko, mówiąc że Molly doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Zauważył, że jego młodszy brat i siostra trzymają się za ręce, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego przyciągnął Harry'ego do niesfornego uścisku, a potem luźno trzymał go przy sobie, ciągnąc do Nory.

— No dalej, pora wypić za Freda i w końcu się pośmiać, żeby oddać mu honory. Ten głupi pogrzeb był zbyt ponury. Mówiłem jej, żeby tak tego nie robiła, ale co ja tam wiem, nie? — burczał George, cały czas ciągnąc Harry'ego.

Ginny poszła za nimi, ale Ron zatrzymał się, żeby spojrzeć na Hermionę. Uśmiechnął się do niej i wyciągnął wolną dłoń.

— Idziesz? — zapytał wytartym i cichym głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i złapała go za rękę. Ginny pociągnęła go mocno, przez co Hermiona też została szarpnięta.

Luna szła z tyłu i westchnęła do siebie.

— Dokładnie tak, jak byli mali.

Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak dziewczyna uśmiecha się do siebie.

— Ron, no dalej! — sapnęła Ginny, ciągnąc go za sobą. — Ruszaj swoimi stopami.

— Zamknij się, zrzędo — odparował Ron, włócząc się za nią.

_— Nie płacz, Ronuś — jęczała Ginny niskim głosikiem, siadając na stopniach do sklepu z butami._

_Ron siąknął nosem i potarł swoje czerwone oczy. Jego dolna warga była wysunięta i drgała, a ich mama podeszła od tyłu i zmierzwiła mu włosy._

_— Mamusiu, dlaczego Ronuś nie może dostać nowych rzeczy, jak ja?_

_— Bo on nie jest wystarczająco dziewczyński! — drażnił się Fred, podczas gdy George się śmiał._

_Matka wygoniła ich i obeszła swoje najmłodsze dzieci, aby unieść brodę Rona._

_— Kupiłabym ci nowe rzeczy, gdybym mogła, słoneczko; wiesz, że mamusia nie ma wystarczająco pieniędzy dla wszystkich._

_— Bill dostaje nowe rzeczy i Cha–Charlie też! — Ron siąknął znowu._

_— Bill wyrasta ze wszystkiego tak szybko, a Charlie nie jest taki wysoki, więc nie może nosić rzeczy Billa — wyjaśniała Molly._

_— Ale Ginny nigdy nie musi nosić brzydkich, starych, chłopięcych rzeczy! — powiedział Ron, złością pocierając oczy._

_— Zrobię ci na drutach sweter, z dużą literą „R" z przodu, tylko dla ciebie, specjalnie dla mojego Ronusia — nakłaniała go z uśmiechem Molly._

_Ron wstał ze stopnia i odszedł od sklepu obuwniczego w stronę krawężnika._

_— Sprujesz wełnę ze starych swetrów Freda i George'a, żeby go zrobić! — krzyknął, po czym przecisnął się między dwoma starszymi paniami, biegnąc na drogę._

_— Hej! — zawołał zły, znajomy głos, a jego właściciel ściągnął go z ulicy i przyniósł z powrotem, niosąc pod ręką. — Co ci mówiłem o patrzeniu w obie strony, zanim przejdziesz przez ulicę, młodzieńcze? — warknął Arthur, opuszczając Rona na chodnik i łapiąc go za ramiona._

_Ron spojrzał w dół i siąknął nosem._

_— Odpowiedz mi._

_— Przepraszam, tato — wymamrotał Ron._

_Arthur spojrzał na swoją córkę, po czym odszedł od Rona. Zatrzymał się, żeby szepnąć jej do ucha:_

_— Twój brat płacze, bądź dobrą dziewczynką i zabierz go z rąk matki, co?_

_Ginny pokiwała główką i podeszła do Rona, żeby chwycić go za rękę._

_— Uśmiechnij się, Ronusiu — powiedziała Ginny z wymuszonym uśmiechem._

_Ron nadal trzymał spuszczoną głowę._

_Arthur podał Molly srebrnego sykla._

_— Mój płaszcz wytrzyma jeszcze jedną zimę. Weź to i kup wystarczającą ilość wełny dla każdego. Wszyscy będziemy mieli nowe swetry._

_— Tak, kochanie, to wspaniały pomysł. Ginny, Ron, chodźcie, chodźcie, wybierzecie kolor wełny na swoje nowe swetry._

_Poszli za nią, trzymając się za ręce, ale Ron podciągał nosem i patrzył na chodnik całą drogę. Ginny mówiła do niego o tym, jaki kolor by mu się spodobał. Ron nie odpowiadał; uścisnął jej rękę i trzymał spuszczoną głowę._

_Ginny zobaczyła małą blondynkę, która była ubrana tak, jakby jej szaty były ozdobione ruszającymi się obrazkami. Jej wielkie oczy były zwrócone na nich i nagle Ginny poczuła, że musi się bronić._

_— Ronuś, przestań płakać, ludzie patrzą._

_Ron wciągnął drżąco powietrze i siąknął mokro nosem, po czym podniósł oczy i machnął ich złączonymi rękoma._

_— Wybierzesz za mnie kolor — oznajmił. Jego oczy były spuchnięte i czerwone, ale nie było w nich już łez._

_— Okej. — Ginny uśmiechnęła się._

_— Było ich siedmioro na łóżku i małe powiedziało... — zaczął śpiewać Ron._

_— Obrócić się, obrócić się! — Ginny zaśpiewała swoją część, zawsze jako to „małe"._

_— Więc wszyscy się obrócili i jedno wypadło — kontynuował Ron. — Było ich sześcioro na łóżku i małe powiedziało..._

_— Obrócić się, obrócić się!_

_— Więc wszyscy się obrócili i jedno wypadło._

— Było ich siedmioro na łóżku i małe powiedziało...

Ginny spojrzała na Rona, o dobre półtora stopy wyższego od niej, z jasnym zarostem i oczami spuchniętymi od żegnania się z Fredem. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, kiedy śpiewał głupiutką piosenkę z ich dzieciństwa.

— Gin? — Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na siostrę.

— Obrócić się, obrócić się — pisnęła niepewnym głosem.

— Więc wszyscy się obrócili i jedno wypadło. — Ron urwał, przełknął i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

— Ron, możesz płakać, nikt nie patrzy — powiedziała Ginny, biorąc jego dłoń i odchodząc z nim od cmentarza.

Ron ścisnął jej rękę i całą drogę patrzył w dół. Ginny prowadziła ich, póki Ron nie był w stanie podnieść głowy. Zauważyła znajomą postać, przyglądającą się im.

— Jak bardzo idealny jest strój Luny?

Ron uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w jej stronę.

— Wspaniały, ale na szczęście nie wybrałaś jej koloru. Wyglądałaby tak samo głupiow kasztanowym jak ja.


End file.
